Blood Promise Vampireacademygirls version
by vampireacademygirls
Summary: This is the Vampireacademygirls version of Blood Promise. We hope you like it Trinity worked hard to please you guys In our version,Rose is on her quest to find Dimitri and finds the blond strigoi, who she kills and meets a very suprising allies....
1. Hitchhiking

Rose quietly cursed as she walked through the cold Montana night. She had been walking for over 6 hours,trying to hitchhike. "Apparently, I suck at hitchhiking," Rose muttered as a blue Cadillac whipped past her and into the night. Cursing again, she listened carefully,wondering if any strigoi were following her. She'd had killed almost 15 strigoi in the last 6 hours, which was abnormally large. 'No they can't be, or else they'd have attacked by now" Rose thought as she looked straight ahead, dying to get to Missoula. Rose had made several stops to make sure that no strigoi, or creepy humans, were following her. Rose kept on thinking of Dimitri, and what Lissa had said to her before she left the academy.

'You don't have to go Rose, you don't,' Lissa had said. Rose kept replaying that over and over again in her head. Then a picture of Dimitri came into her mind, his kind soul was gone, and now he was a cold killer. Rose pushed the image away, back into the darkest corner of her mind.

"I'm sorry Lissa, but I'm doing a favor to all of us," Rose said to herself. She heard a gentle rustling nearby and turned. Growling, she saw those eyes that only strigoi would have. Rose sighed and took her stake out, as the strigoi attacked her. Quickly, she dodged the strigoi's advantange. It was late at night and Rose knew that if she made one fatal mistake, she'd be dead. As the strigoi, glared and backed into a tree, a sliver of light fom the moon appeared to reveal the strigoi that had bitten Dimitri. Rose's heart stopped immediately, as the blond strigoi smiled maliciously.

"Well,well,well if it isn't Vasilisa's guardian, or was guardian," The blond strigoi sneered as Rose tightened her grip on his throat. He laughed for no apparent reason, and just stared at Rose intuitively.

"I'd thought I'd have an easy kill tonight, but I guess I got a dhamphir," he said his sneer turning into a smirk.

"Where's Dimitri?" Rose finally asked, her voice husky. He didn't answer right away, he just kept smirking and sighed. Rose already knew the answer,but she couldn't help but ask it. 'Mason, you better be looking over me right now' Rose thought as her nails dug deep into his throat. "That long haired guardian that I bit? Well to tell you the truth, he was way too easy, I thought he'd give a fight, but sinced you asked, he's one of us," he answered his smirk fading slightly. Rose held her breath as a sob climbed her throat.  
"You asshole, I loved him and you took him away from me!" Rose yelled as she stuck the stake into his heart, twisting it so he would feel intense pain. He gasped loudly,his eyes wide with horror, as his breathing stopped. Rose took the stake out and tucked it into the inside of her jacket. Rose sighed and counted him as her 16th kill. "It's gonna be a long night," Rose said as Mercedes pulled up and a very cute brunette man rolled the window down.

"Need a ride miss?" He asked charmingly. Rose smiled at him politely and nodded opening the car door and grabbing her bag, the blond strigoi's body just inches away.

"Thanks, um who are you?" Rose asked as he drove off. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled.

"I'm Max, so where are you off to anyways?" Max asked shaking her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Oh hi Max, I'm uh going to Missoula," Rose said, momentarily thinking of Dimitri. Max stared at the road, a smile still on his face.

"Really? I was just going there to stay for a day, I'm driving to Pennsylvania and I kinda need my sleep," Max said shrugging.

Rose laughed a little bit and examined the darkly tinted windows or the Mercedes. "Are you different?" Rose asked finally glimpsing at him.

"What do you mean by different? Like in supernatural different?" Max asked his face contorted. Rose nodded and Max sighed. "Well um I'm kinda like a vampire," Max explained his hand tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"You're a Moroi aren't you Max?" Rose whispered to him. Max stared at her in suprise and nodded in agreement. "Wow, um well, I'm a dhamphir, I was just um wondering why you had these darkly tinted windows, I guess it's because you're moroi," Rose explained getting comfortable.

"I know, I was watching you kill that strigoi with you're stake, I thought you were faltering for a second, then you killed him," Max said as Rose stared in shock.


	2. Missoula

"You saw me kill him?" Rose asked incredously. Max shrugged and nodded to answer her question. "Wait why were you watching me anyways? Were you following me?" Rose asked careful with her choice of words.

"Yeah well I'm actually Max Ivashkov, from the royal Ivashkov family, Adrian sent me to take care of you,"Max said as he stopped at a traffic light. Rose growled in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, her hands balled in tight fists. "If you plan to punch me, do it now," Max pleaded staring at her fists. Rose laughed darkly and relaxed her hands.

"Don't worry Max, you're not the one I want to punch," Rose assured him patting his shoulder. He flinched but relaxed ever so slightly. 'Damnit Adrian if you show up in my dreams I'll kick you're sorry ass,' Rose thought as she stared out the darkly tinted windows. "Max I'm just gonna take a little nap to get things off my mind is that okay?" Rose asked politely staring at him.

"Okay, we'll be there in 7 hours anyways so I guess I'll wake you up then," Max answered laughing nervously. "Don't hurt me please," Max added as the traffic light turned green. Rose nodded and closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness. Soon, she appeared in Adrian's grandmother's garden, wearing a red tank top with faded blue jeans. Growling lowly, she surveilanced the area expecting for Adrian to appear any second. Slowly, Rose relaxed her tense postition and sat under the shade of a huge oak tree, sighing contently.

"Well Little Dhamphir, I'd think you'd kill me by now," Adrian said as he appeared in front of her. Rose looked in suprise but kept her face calm and unreadable. She narrowed her eyes into slits and patted the grass next to her, which Adrian took happily. "Why do you look like you'd kill me any second, aren't you happy I asked my cousin Max to protect you?" Adrian asked their arms touching.

"No I'm not, I can take care of myself Adrian you didn't need to send someone to watch my every move, especially not a royal Ivashkov who's afraid I'll give him a shinner!" Rose said her arms flinging up into the air. Adrian laughed freely and Rose looked at him like he was insane. But then again, he was. "Adrian, why'd you send him anyways? He can't protect me," Rose asked staring at a bee flying lazily.

"His element is fire, and he can help you fight off strigoi, besides he wants to be a guardian," Adrian answered as Rose turned to look at him incredously. Adrian laughed and stared up into the light blue sky. "Yeah, an Ivashkov a guardian? I know how crazy it is but he wants to fight and he'll do whatever it takes, he's crazier than me actually," Adrian said yawning.

"Well then that explains alot, although when I come back, I'm kicking you're sorry ass," Rose sneered as Adrian looked at her, mock terror on his face. Rose shook her head and stood up. "May I go back to my dark sleep now?" Rose asked as Adrian was just about to hold her down. Adrian shrugged and Rose went back into her deep sleep. Rose yawned as she opened her eyes, Max was still driving looking extremely tired. "Uh Max let me drive, you won't be able to stay awake any longer," Rose asked as he pulled onto the shoulder of the highway.

"Okay, um we're like 2 hours away from Missoula, just keep driving," Max said climbing into the passenger seat, and snoring softly. Rose stated the engine, hearing the engine purr. Stepping lightly on the pedal, she drove off the shoulder of the highway and back on the road. Then it happened. Rose gritted her teeth as the unbearable headache came back. She tried pushing it into the back of her head but couldn't. Suddenly, figures started to appear everywhere,Lissa's family,guardians, and many others. Rose screeched to a halt and pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to lessen the pain. Then Yuri and Celeste appeared, guardians that were killed during the attack at the caves. She gasped and looked in suprise as they stared back at her, their expressions eerily similar to Mason's.

"Yuri? Celeste?" Rose asked incredously as the headache lessened. She could see them nodding and got out of the car. "I can't believe it," Rose said happily, she'd never thought she'd be happy to see guardians when they're dead. "Do you know where Dimitri is?" Rose finally asked, her eagerness getting the better of her. They nodded in unison and vanished. She looked on in frustration and got back in the Mercedes, only to find them sitting in the back seats, sadness on their faces. "Can you show me where he is?" Rose asked they nodded in unison again and pointed towards the highway ahead.

"I meant can you say where he is,"Rose said as Yuri opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

"Miss-" Celeste began to whisper pointing towards the highway. Rose grew frustrated and stared at her, cocking one eyebrow.

"Missoula? He's in Missoula?" Rose asked and they nodded again. She got on the highway again, towards Missoula, towards Dimitri.


	3. Dimitri

"Damnit Yuri! Where exactly is he?" Rose exclaimed staring at the transculent figure that was Yuri in the backseat of the Mercedes.

"Miss-"Celeste whispered again pointing to ahead. Rose fumed and cursed, annoyed at their lack of speech. 'Calm yourself Rose, their ghosts, they can talk that much,'Rose thought in her mind, her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Max had awaken an hour ago, and was staring in terror at Rose. Rose glanced at him and smiled. Max already knew that Rose could see ghosts, he was just frightened by it.

"Sorry Max, Yuri and Celeste are pissing me off," Rose explained glaring at the two in the backseats. They looked extremely saddened, just like Mason. Rose sighed and stared at the highway. Slowly, she stepped on the gas pedal and she was soon going 80 miles per hour.

"Rose could you slow down please," Max asked nervously putting his hand on her shoulder. Rose grinned and slowed to 50, Max relaxing very slightly. "Thanks, I thought we'd crash into something or someone," Max added staring out the window. It was morning,and the sun was rising. Rose knew that Max couldn't bear the sunlight, it'd weaken him.

"Max you have to wear a jacket if you want to stay away from UV exposure," Rose advised tossing a hoodie at him. Max nodded and put it on, again looking out the window. The pain of the headache had lessened considerably, and now it was just a faint humming in the back of her head. "Yuri you have to speak, I swear if you were alive I would've smacked you in the head by now," Rose joked, trying to lighten the mood. Then a phone rang. Rose looked around trying to find her cellphone. "Thanks," Rose mumbled as Max handed her the blackberry. "Hello?" Rose asked one hand on the steering wheel.

"Rose! Thank god!" Rose immediately knew who the voice was. It was Christian. "God I've been trying to contact you! Damnit Rose where are you?" Christian asked frantically as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell would I tell you Christian? You gonna throw a fireball at me when you find me?" Rose sneered smiling darkly. She could here Christian cursing and talking to someone else. "Christian that better not be Lissa you're talking to," Rose said coldly.

"It's Eddie and Lissa actually oh and I'd set you on fire if I saw you," Christian spat back Rose laughed darkly and glanced at Yuri and Celeste, who seemed to not pain any attention to the conversation.

"Didn't I say that I'd kick you're sorry ass Adrian? That's going for you too Christian if you ever try to set me on fire," Rose said putting the phone on speaker.

"Rose please come back, Dimitri is dead I don't want you to hunt him down!" Lissa pleaded as Rose heard her sob.

"What?She's going after Guardian Belikov? She's crazy then!" Adrian said terror in his voice. Rose sighed and shook her head. 'Lissa just had to say that didn't she?' Rose asked herself a smile playing on her lips

"Yeah I am gotta problem with that? I killed 16 strigoi in the last 15 hours including the one who bit Dimitri," Rose answered. Shock silenced Eddie, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian. Rose then hung up on them and tucked her phone into her jeans' pocket. Sighing she glanced at Max who looked as if he'd die if she talked to him. "Max don't worry, I kill strigoi not moroi," Rose assured putting an emphasis on smiled at him and he smiled back and returned to comfortable position, still very tense.

A few minutes later they passed a sign that said welcome to Missoula. "Welcome to hell they mean," Rose said bitterly. Rose parked at a hotel parking lot and decided to check in. "Um Max you need the sleep so you can rest, I'm just gonna go for a walk," Rose said as Max nodded laying on the bed. Rose locked the door and felt for the lump in her jacket, the lump that belonged to the stake. Rose nodded to herself and exited the hotel only to be blinded by sunlight. Running to the shade of a nearby oak tree she sighed. "Yuri,Celeste please I need you," Rose asked using the same voice that she used with Mason.

After a few seconds, Celeste and Yuri appeared in front of her. "Can you lead me to where he is?" Rose asked as they both nodded. They pointed east and Rose closed her eyes. "I meant tell me!" Rose explained.

"Hou-" Yuri whispered pointing east again.

"Hou-"Celeste repeated pointing east too.

"A house? Which house there are a ton of houses in Missoula!" Rose exclaimed wishing to knock some sense into the dead guardians.

"Ware-" Yuri whispered.

"A warehouse? East?" Rose repeated as they nodded. Rose knew there was only one warehouse in Missoula that was in that direction. Rose ran to the Mercedes, keys in hand and swerved out of the parking lot. Celeste and Yuri resumed their seats in the back and Rose was grateful. At least she could ask how many strigoi there would be. "How many are there? 2,5,9?" Rose asked as she stopped at a traffic light. The sun was high in the sky now, just enough time to kill the man she loved.

"On-" Celeste answered still pointing east. 'One, the only one there would be,' Rose thought as she narrowly missed an old couple walking across the street. 'Dimitri was never one to be in groups,' Rose assured herself as the silhoutte of the warehouse could be seen. The place where she'd kill her other half.


	4. Warehouse

"Wait a minute," Rose said as the Mercedes came to a screeching halt in front of the Missoula bank. It was 11:30 A.M. and Rose had just enough time to kill Dimitri before the sun went down. She practically jumped out of the car and ran into the bank, nearly crashing into a security guard. "Um, I'm here for Adrian Ivashkov, he called a couple hours ago he wanted me to come here?" Rose explained as the young bank accountant looked in suprise.

"Yes um he asked for Rose Ivashkov to sign these papers," the accountant said handing her some papers. Rose narrowed her eyes into slits.'Goddamn Adrian! No amount of healing is going to save you when I come back,' She said in her mind as she signed the papers handed to her."Here you are $4,000.00 just as advised to give you," the accountant said giving her 4 huge wads of cash. Rose's eyes almost popped out of her sockets as she stuffed the money in her bag. She felt the 3 silver stakes that were in the bag and smiled to herself. 'Alberta didn't even notice that I stole 4 stakes,' Rose said smirking.

"Um exactly how much money is in the account that my husband and I have?" Rose put and emphasis on husband and gritted her teeth.

"Well let's see, um well in your account there's $7,000,000.00 I can't tell you what's in your husband's account though. All he said to do is add money to your account if you ever run low," she answered. Rose's jaw almost dropped to the ground. She quickly composed herself and left. She reached the Mercedes quickly than she expected. Then the nauseous feeling hit her hard, knocking the her breath out.

"Strigoi,"Rose breathed as Celeste and Yuri reappeared in the backseats. "I thought you said there was only one strigoi!" Rose growled as she started the engine and headed east.

"Te-"Yuri whispered pointing east.

"There's ten now? Can't you count before you tell me?" Rose said gritting her teeth. Celeste eyes told Rose not to push her luck. Rose took a deep breath and swerved nearly hitting a tree. "Damnit stupid trees," Rose muttered as she slowed at a speed bump.

They arrived at the warehouse in no more than 5 minutes. Rose turned the ignition off and stepped out, the nauseous feeling getting stronger. Rose shook her head and stared at Celeste and Yuri, who stared back with sad expressions. "Let's hope I don't join you guys," Rose said as she tucked her 4 stakes in different places. Two in each side of the inside of her jacket,one in her boot and one in her hand.

"This should be easy or difficult either way," Rose said laughing humorlessly.

The warehouse was clearly old and abandoned by the looks of the place. 'A perfect place to hideout by day, and kill good samaritans by night,' Rose thought to herself bitterly as she approached the warehouse door. Quietly,Rose slipped into the warehouse and saw that there were ten strigoi. They were all circled around 2 figures who's heads were covered by brown sacks. Apparently, the strigoi had heard her enter and two of them lunged foward from both sides.

Luckily, they were both idiots and crashed into each other head on. Rose laughed maliciously and staked one of them that was groaning on the floor. The other one was harder to take down since he had been a dhamphir before being turned, he had over 26 _molnija_ marks on the back of his neck, indicating that he was a badass. 'Not badass enough,' Rose thought to herself as he lunged at her. She faked a left and staked him in the heart. She heard his breath hitch and dropped him onto the ground.

"Two down, eight to go," Rose said as four more of the strigoi attacked her. She feinted right causing them to crash into the wall of the warehouse. Rose took the chance to stake two of them and circled the two that had backed away. "Come on, don't wanna take a chance huh?" Rose taunted as one jumped on her, making them both fall to the ground. The strigoi was straddling her, and he was bending down to bite her neck. He didn't restrain her arms so Rose stabbed in the back with the stake, to where his heart was. He screamed in pain and Rose pushed his dead body off of her.

The other strigoi tried to take the chance to suprise her and attack her from behind. Rose turned and twisted the stake into his heart, his eyes wide. Rose glared down at him and took the stake out dropping his body to the floor. 'I'm gonna have alot of cloth to take off,' Rose thought to herself. She had already torn off 16 square pieces of cloth from the strigoi she had killed. But now, she had 10 more to take. "Come out,come out wherever you are, there's only 4 of you and I just killed the others," Rose taunted.

The last four strigoi appeared in front of her, all ready for a fight. "Well let's just see about that little girl," one strigoi spat back at her. That was all Rose needed to tick her off. She charged at two of the strigoi staking one of them in the process. Jumping up she growled at the remaining three. "Come on you're the one that's so sure little girl," another strigoi taunted.

"Stop calling me that!" Rose exclaimed as she staked yet another strigoi. 'Two left ok I can do this,' Rose thought as they jumped at her, Rose quickly staked the one that had landed on her. The other strigoi, the one that had called her little girl first, looked terrified. Rose smiled darkly and jumped on the strigoi. He was taken by suprise and fell on the floor with a loud thud. Maneuvering the stake to his heart he grabbed the hand that didnt have the stake and bit it. Rose glared at him and plunged the stake into his heart, trying not to scream at the pain of his bite. "Shit," Rose cursed.

Slowly, she got up and took a square piece of cloth from each of the strigoi, tucking it in her jeans pockets. Rose ran to the two captives and quickly took the bag off one of them. "Molly!" Rose exclaimed as Molly opened her eyes, wide with relief. Rose checked her eyes, and smiled, she wasn't strigoi but she was extremely pale.

"Molly,I need you to stay at the door and don't leave until I say so, okay?" Rose advised. Molly nodded and waited at the door, her eyes anxious. 'Rose, calm yourself there's a chance it's not Dimitri,' Rose said to herself. She took the bag off of the person's head and gasped. "Dimitri?" Rose asked as he opened his eyes, ringed with red.


	5. The Perilous Escape

Rose stared deeply into Dimitri's eyes, knowing that the Dimitri she once knew was completely gone. Dimitri was now strigoi, and here he was right there, for Rose to kill. "I can't," Rose whispered as she dropped her stake and fell on her knees,onto the cement floor. She looked up and saw that he had a sad expression on his face, which quickly grew into a smirk.

"Are you too weak Roza? Afraid to kill me?" Dimitri taunted as Rose glared at him. Slowly, she picked up her stake and ran her fingers on the smooth surface.

"No, I'm not," Rose lied. 'I have to kill Dimitri, it's his wish,' Rose reminded herself. "But I won't kill you without a fight," Rose sneered as she untied him and circled his frozen figure.

"I won't fight you," Dimitri answered staring at Rose. That caught Rose by suprise, she straightened up and glared at him, her stake ready in her right hand. "I won't fight you Roza, I won't kill you," Dimitri repeated, agony in his voice. Rose's vision became blurry and she realized that she was crying. Quickly Rose wiped the tears away and returned into her defensive postion.

"You may not be able to kill me, but I'll kill you," Rose sneered jumping at him. Dimitri knocked her onto the floor, straddling her. "Get off me!" Rose screeched desperately trying to push him off her. Rose reached for the stake that had been knocked out of her grasp. Dimitri held her wrists tightly in his hands, as Rose gave up hope.

"Rose!" she heard as she stared at the now extremely anxious Molly. Dimitri caught sight of Molly and smiled at her, making Molly flinch.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Rose said coldly as he stared in suprise.

"Why not? She is too weak anyway, I'm doing her a favor," Dimitri replied grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her towards Molly.

"No damnit! You goddamn strigoi! YOU ARE NOT DIMITRI!" Rose yelled exasperated. Dimitri smiled at her maliciously and pushed her roughly into the wall.

"I am, and always will be Dimitri," He said now staring longingly at Molly. Rose touched the back of her head and felt the wetness of the blood in her hair. She felt the wound still bleeding and covered it with the back of her hand.

"Shit," Rose muttered as she tried to stand, her vision slowly dispersing. Rose gasped as she saw Dimitri biting into Molly's neck. "No!" Rose yelled pushing him away. "Molly! Molly! Get out of here now! Go into that mercedes and stay there, and don't get out for anything!" She instructed as she handed the keys to Molly and pushed her outside, into the sunlight. Molly did as she was told and soon she was in the Mercedes. Rose heard Dimitri yelp on the floor and closed the warehouse door. "Dimitri,"Rose whispered as she fell to the floor and blacked out.

"Ouch, headache much," Rose muttered as she touched the side of her head. She was still at the warehouse, and it was dark outside. "Oh great, I lost him," Rose hissed as she stared at the open door. 'Damnit, where could he be' Rose asked herself.

"Rose?" Molly frantically called from the Mercedes. She gasped and ran for the Mercedes, seeing two figures reaching for Molly.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Rose screamed, driving a stake through one of the strigoi that had his back turned. The other strigoi, a blond haired woman hissed and glared at her. Rose jumped on the top of the car and narrowed her eyes as she tried to run. 'What the?' Rose mentally asked herself as the blond woman left. "Wimp," Rose called as she jumped off the Mercedes' hood. Molly had her head on the dashboard of the car and breathing erratically.

"Thanks," Molly said in a raspy voice. Rose nodded and suddenly felt the pain in the back of her head. Slowly, she touched it, and stared at the blood on her hand.

"Um well let's go, I'm bleeding to death and I need medical attention," Rose said, quickly getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Shouldn't I drive? It's only fair since you're bleeding," Molly asked staring at the blood longingly.

"You haven't eaten and you look more of a mess than me, I'll be fine," Rose assured her as they drove to the hotel.

"Are you-" Molly began.

"I'm as sure as I'm dead Molly, not get some rest, we'll be there soon," Rose reassured her. Molly reclined the passenger seat, and soon she was snoring softly. Rose shook her head and stopped at a stop sign. Then a sickening feeling overcame her, strigoi were near. She saw the blond strigoi woman hidden partially in the trees. Rose glared at her and saw that more were surrounding her. Nearly a dozen. "Oh shit," Rose cussed as she sped to the hotel. Nearly running an old couple over, Rose accelerated to 70 miles per hour. Molly looked at Rose, with wide eyes.

"What's going on Rose? Slow down!" Molly gasped as they swerved into the hotel parking lot.

"Strigoi are here, almost 13 we need to get inside fast," Rose explained as she opened the passenger door and told her to run. She grabbed her bag full of money and the two stake and quickly scanned the area, the naseous feeling becoming more and more unbearable. She ran into the lobby and grabbed Molly's hand, racing into an elevator. Quickly, she pressed the button to the 6th floor.

"Rose, what are we going to do? You can't fight!" Molly asked, bombarding Rose with frantic questions.

"I'm going to fight them, and I'll die if I have to," Rose said calmly, suprising even herself. Molly quieted down and Rose led her to their room, where Max waited.

"Rose! Where were you? Who's this?" Max asked.

"This is Molly, listen we need to leave, there are at least 13 strigoi here and I can't fight with this wound," Rose explained showing him the cut at the back of her head.

"No you can't, that's why I'm giving you this," Max said searching through his suitcase. He handed her a sword, that was apparently brand new. "Adrian told me to give this to you if there were too many strigoi to handle with stakes," Max explained, taking the sword out of it's case. "It's sharpened, and a family heirloom I hope it can defeat those strigoi," Max said spitting the word strigoi out. He touched the blade's smooth surface.

"Thank you, to you and Adrian, but you won't fight with me because you're going to keep Molly safe," Rose said firmly. Max started to protest but Rose gave him such a cold stare that even strigoi Dimitri would be terrified. Max gulped and nodded grabbing Molly's arm and letting her sit on one of the chairs. "Stay here, and if anyone, and I mean anyone tries to come in,kill them," Rose instructed not waiting for them to answer. 'I have to find Dimitri I just have to,' Rose thought as a she walked out into the cold air. Over 20 silhouttes appeared, pale in contrast with the dark night.


	6. Siberia

Rose felt like she was being swept away by something, something powerful as she fought the 24 strigoi that attacked her. Then, suddenly, it was over. Rose stared at the 24 lifeless bodies that lay on the ground, tired and annoyed. "These things just won't stop," she said, exasperated. Rose kicked the torso of the nearest strigoi and turned to go inside the hotel. She slowly stepped onto the elevator, thankful that no one had noticed the blood on her. She leaned against the wall and stared at the elevator doors, wishing, that somehow, Dimitri was a dhamphir again. The loud ding of the elevator sounded, and the doors creaked open. Then Rose felt a sudden rush of excitement. She rushed to her room and was greeted by the smiles of both Molly and Max. "I know where he's going now," Rose said excitedly.

"Where?" Molly questioned her. Rose felt as if she had found the solution to all her problems. "Rose, Rose! Where is he?" Molly asked again quite more annoyed. Max was pacing around the room, dragging the sword behind him. Rose was watching him, carefully assessing her strategies. Molly groaned and laid across the bed. Max and Rose both turned to look at her.

"I think he's in Russia, where he used to live in a town in Siberia, I just need to find the town," Rose said, talking to herself rather than to the two. Max leaned against the window and stared at Rose. "I need to get to Russia, right now," Rose said standing up and grabbing the sword from Max.

"Then what about Molly? We can't just bring her with us! She's both injured and needs blood!" Max said grabbing Rose's wrist. "We need to get back to the Academy, we need to get Molly there right now, or she'll die," Max reasoned. He tightened his grip on her wrist and made her turn to look at him. "We're going back to the Academy whether you like it, or not," He said firmly.

"No, you two are, I'm going on a one way trip to Russia," Rose said, jerking her wrist free from his grasp. Max lowered his hand and growled, a flame appearing on the tip of his finger. Rose glared at him and watched his finger closely. "Don't even try to scare me with your stupid fire tricks Max," Rose growled grabbing the collar of his sweatshirt. The flame immediately flickered and disappeared, along with Max's apparent courage. She slowly released his collar and turned to get the keys to the Mercedes.

"Where are you going Rose?" Molly asked nervously. Rose stared at her, caught between telling her not to ask and telling her the truth. "What?" Molly asked again more curious.

"I'm going to buy you two a new car, so you can get back to the Academy, I'm also buying a one way ticket to Siberia," Rose answered, heading straight for the door. Max did not try to stop her, but only stared at the ground as she left the building. 'If my mom was here, she would SO ground me because of this' Rose thought as she pick locked at the glass see through door of the Pontiac car dealer's building. The faint click of the lock sounded and Rose quickly went in, destroying the alarm system before it rang. She quickly ran through the building, trying to keys to a fast car. Rose stared at the assortment of keys in one room, trying very hard to find the right key. "Yes! Finally stupid keys," Rose muttered grabbing the key to the fastest car at the dealership.

Soon, Rose was out of the dealership in the Pontiac, driving to the hotel and running as fast as she could back to the Mercedes she left hidden behind a couple of bushes. Gasping for air, she threw herself into the car and started the engine. Dialing Max's cell number, she impatiently waited for him to pick up. After the first 3 rings, he picked up with a worried hello. "Max, I left a red Pontiac in the parking lot of the hotel, it has the keys in the passenger's seat, I want you to go pack your stuff right now and go to the Academy with Molly, goodbye Max" Rose said hanging up before he said anything else.

The airport was only 45 minutes away, but it seemed like it was hours before she had gotten there. She changed into new fresh clothes before entering the airport, leaving the Mercedes hidden at an abandoned dirt road. Carrying her bag and stakes she quickly entered the building heading straight for the ticket counter. "Hello, I need a one way ticket, first class, to Siberia please," Rose asked the woman behind the counter. The woman was short and plump, and had thin lips but kind brown eyes. She smiled politely and asked her for the fare of the ticket. Rose gave her the money in cash, at which the woman was surprised but quickly composed herself and handed Rose the plane ticket. "Thanks," Rose said as she walked away from the counter.

"Crap, what am I going to do now? Stupid security guards are gonna know I have these stakes," Rose contemplated staring at the guards as they approved the passengers and their carry-ons. Her flight would be in 20 minutes, and she needed to think fast. Rose tapped her foot staring at the ground and an idea hit her. She quickly stood up and casually walked towards where the security guards were. Carefully removing the stakes she one by one slid them across the floor hidden under a baggage cart. Quickly she straightened up and walked through the detector grabbed her bag and ran towards the baggage cart. Rose scanned the area and quickly put the stakes back into her coat and boots and ran towards the gate, the first person to be in first class. Making herself comfortable, she stared out the window, at the workers making sure the plane was alright.

"Hey there," someone said as she turned to look at the person. Rose's eyes widened and quickly turned into slits.

"Damnit Adrian!" Rose growled as she faced him,his legs crossed.


End file.
